


Imprinted

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Fawn Sam, Knotting, M/M, Murder, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Sam, Top Dean, Wolf Dean, Wolf John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s a young wolf on his first hunt when he meets a fawn named Sam. He’s enthralled by Sam’s beautiful form and takes him back to his pack’s cave, vowing to take care of him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprinted

Dean noses the fawn curiously with his wet nose.

 

It’s hunting season - not the _bad_ hunting season, _their_ hunting season - and Dean is out, well, hunting. Dean is supposed to bring back something, a buck preferably, for the pack to eat. His father is too frail and old to do it these days, so Dean is responsible for providing. He’s accompanied his father before, of course. Dean has literally tore lesser animals apart, gulping down warm blood and swallowing chunks of flesh.

 

Dean’s alone right now, though. No older wolf to guide him. Perhaps that’s why when he actually managed to track a herd, the young wolf was only able to kill a single deer. She’s laying on the forest ground now, twitching. Dean sniffs at the almost-dead body when he realizes she was nursing. There’s a small fawn trapped underneath her, mewling in terror.

 

Trotting closer, the young wolf nudges the small fawn. He supposes that bringing back a doe and a fawn will equal to a buck, will satisfy his father for now. Dean growls at the fawn when he realizes that it’s trying to crawl out from under it’s mother’s corpse. 

 

In response, the small fawn sobs quietly. Dean doesn’t blame it for being frightened. Deers are usually scared, though. Like, omni-scared. They should be too, because Dean knows that his pack owes these woods. Wolfs reign over all; wolfs are on the top of the food chain. This is only Dean’s sixteenth winter, and he knows that.

 

Dean grabs the fawn with his teeth, picking it up by it’s neck like his mother used to do. There’s enough loose skin that he doesn’t actually hurt the small thing, even though he plans to.

 

“No...” the fawn whispers, squirming. Dean growls a bit and lays atop it, making sure it can’t escape. “Please... Mommy...”

 

Suddenly, the young wolf feels a pang of guilt. He knows what it’s like to lose your mother, after all, his fifth fall his own mother was taken from him. Dean lets go of the fawn and gives him a comforting lick.

 

The fawn stills, turning underneath him. When they’re actually face-to-face, Dean becomes engrossed by beautiful brown eyes, harboring green and gold specks. The fawn’s face is a light brown, mixed with other shades. He’s yet to show any signs of antlers, so yeah, the fawn must be awful young... Dean doesn’t want to kill a child.

 

“What do they call you?” Dean asks gruffly, voice raw. He must look barbaric, blood-red teeth and flesh scattered across his muzzle.

 

Instead of trying to pull away, the fawn apparently is aware of how fucking... Fucking _cute_ he is. Dean was sent here to hunt, to bring back food. Here he is with a small fawn underneath him, wanting to take the damn thing back unharmed and... Dean sniffs the fawn. “S - Sam...” Sam smells very good. Not in a food way, but in a mating way.

 

Dean halfheartedly licks his chops, wiping his face off on his arm. “I’m Dean,” he informs. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Dean licks the fawn a few times.

 

“W - Why?” Sam asks, rightly confused.

 

Since the young wolf doesn’t have much of an answer, he doesn’t reply, he instead stands up and picks Sam up by the back of his neck. Sam doesn’t struggle.

 

-

 

By the time Dean makes it back to the cave, it is nightfall. His father is at the entrance, scowling. “Is that supposed to be dinner?” he asks, obviously unimpressed by the sight of Sam. The fawn tenses up at the alpha’s words.

 

Dean takes Sam to the back of the cave where he sleeps, passing all of the other wolves. “No. Sam isn’t food,” he says almost casually after he sets the fawn down. “Check by the river. I’ve slain a doe.”

 

Approaching his son, John asks, “Only a single deer? Dean, why do you return with a fawn?”

 

“I...” Dean curls around the shivering fawn, no doubt it is scared out of it’s mind. “Sam is mine now. None of you can touch him.”

 

John isn’t stupid. He might be old, but he isn’t dumb in the slightest. The alpha has heard and seen this before, interspecies mating, but he never imagined that his own son would imprint on something they prey on. “Adam, please go fetch the doe,” the old wolf tells his youngest son. “And hurry, before anything else finds it.”

 

-

 

The pack eats Sam’s mother happily, even Dean. He can’t change the fact that he’s hungry, he can’t change the fact that this is still how the food chain works. “Sammy,” Dean breathes once he’s finished, now covering the traumatizing sight from the young fawn’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

 

Sam looks up at him with doe eyes. “Are you gonna take care of me?” he asks meekly. “I don’t wanna die...”

 

Feeling a strong surge of protectiveness wash over him, Dean puffs out his chest. “Yes. I’ll keep you safe, Sammy. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I’m around.” Starting now, anyway. Considering the fact he murdered Sam’s mother and proceeded to make a meal out of her.

 

“T - Thank you, De,” Sam whimpers, curling up into a little ball of fluff. He snuggles against Dean.

 

Dean licks Sam all over, loving the feeling of his soft fur against his tongue. He stops once when the stray hairs start to clog his throat, focusing on cuddling Sam. Dean has to keep the fawn warm through the night, because it’s chilly. Winter, after all, is coming.

 

-

 

In the middle of the winter, Dean’s seventeenth winter, he’s licking Sam and nuzzling him when the fawn rolls over and mewls with need. Dean pulls back a little in surprise when he sees a small red cock jutting out of the brown fur. “De!” Sam moans, squirming.

 

Dean’s unsure if fawn’s go into heat like they do, but considering the lack of hormones in the air, he’s leaning towards no. Dean’s tongue darts out and licks the small cock, making Sam pant. “Please,” Sammy begs. “I need you.”

 

Standing up on all four legs, Dean groans. His own cock slides out of it’s stealth, dripping onto the cave ground. He glances at his pack mates, noticing all the looks. Dean doesn’t care what any of them think of this, though. Because Sam’s so beautiful, Sam’s obviously worth anything. “Okay, Sammy.” Dean’s own red cock hangs heavy between his hind legs, much thicker and longer than the fawn’s.

 

Dean forces Sam into position, a display of dominance. Sam’s front legs and chest are pressed tightly to the ground, his ass in the air. Dean sniffs and nudges the plump flesh, liking the view and smell. He especially likes how the furry flesh jiggles when he nuzzles it. 

 

“Sammy...” Dean hasn’t mated before, not with anyone, but he’s seen it happen before. He knows that the omega - or the fawn, in this case - will feel pain unless they’re in heat. Dean’s not sure what he’s supposed to do about the inevitable pain, but he made a promise to Sam, and he intends to keep it.

 

Licking Sam’s pink little hole makes the young fawn quiver and moan. Dean takes that as a good sign and continues, his long, canine tongue reaching places inside of Sammy that the fawn never thought possible. It feels so indescribably good.

 

After a while, Dean can’t contain himself anymore, so he hooks his front paws on Sam’s hips and tries to aline his throbbing length. It takes a few times, probably more than fifteen, but Dean eventually slips in. The precum and salvia help him slide, and Sam cries out. “I’m sorry.”

 

“De!” is all the reply he gets to his apology.

 

Dean starts to thrust rapidly, noticing that Sammy isn’t jerking away in pain. Sam was mewling and whimpering a few minutes ago at the stretch, but now it seems that everything is alright. Dean feels his heavy balls tighten, and his knot swells.

 

“Oh, De!” Sam moans, his own sex drooling between his legs. “You’re so big!”

 

“Only gonna get bigger,” Dean warns just before his knot locks in place, and he grinds the rest of the way to his orgasm. “Sammy!”

 

Sam’s channel gets even tighter around him, milking Dean’s cock when he finally comes. It spasms around him, squeezing the organ like it’s trying to get all it can out of it, greedy for Dean’s cum. “D - De...” Sam slumps further, obviously exhausted.

 

Tired himself, Dean rolls them onto their sides. “Shh, go to sleep.” Dean licks him lazily, their bodies still connected as they drift into slumber.


End file.
